


John's 22nd

by Johnismyloveforever64



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnismyloveforever64/pseuds/Johnismyloveforever64
Summary: John wakes up on his 22nd birthday to find Paul waiting to surprise him. Paul plans on taking John on a big romantic day-out in Blackpool, but when an unexpected rainstorm cancels their plans, they choose instead to spend the day in bed.





	John's 22nd

When John woke up on October 9th 1962, he found himself staring into the eyes of Paul McCartney. 

“Paul? What are you doing here?” John asked sleepily, slowly lifting his head. John was in his apartment in northeast Liverpool, mere blocks away from the Cavern. He had been living with Stuart, but Stu chose to remain in Hamburg with Astrid and has abandoned his half of the apartment. 

Paul, smiling, responded, “It’s your big day?” 

“Guy Fawkes Day? Love, it’s not time to burn the big effigy just yet.” 

“No, Johnny, it’s your birthday.”

“Ah yes, the big b-day. Though, before we get to it, we do have to talk about boundaries because you did break into my apartment.”

“It’s not breaking in if you have a key.”

John conceded. He looked Paul in the eyes and noticed, seemingly for the first time that morning, how hot he looked in the morning. His hair, which is always so perfectly brushed down, was somewhat disheveled. His eyebrows, which John knows for a fact he plucks, were messy. His eyes, despite this being his idea, were still quite sleepy. John, smiling coyly, leaned in and kissed him. 

“I am so happy I get to spend my birthday with you,” he mused. 

“Good, because I have a lot of things planned.”

“Plans?” John sat up. He was bemused by Paul’s perkiness. “You made birthday plans.”

“Just a couple of little things,” Paul responded, tracing a little heart into John’s palm. “I thought maybe we could go up to Blackpool and get matching henna tattoos on the pier.”

“Matching henna tattoos? Don’t only girls get henna?”

“Do you want a real tattoo?”

“Yes,” John said with sudden eagerness. Paul looked petrified. John laughed. “Love, I’m not getting a tattoo. We’ll get henna--to start.”

“Henna only,” Paul responded with finality. John, hiding a smirk, nodded. 

“Okay, we’ll get henna tattoos. Then what?” 

“Well, I was thinking we could ride the big ferris wheel. And then, we can eat some candy floss. We can get some toffee even. And then, we can spend a little time on the beach. How does that sound?” 

“In a word,” John replied, sounding sultry, “Lovely.” 

He leaned into kiss Paul one more time, and just as their lips met, they heard a crack of thunder followed by the sound of pouring rain. John hopped out of bed, in only his pants, and went to the window. Peeling back the blinds, all he could see was a grey sky and big raindrops hitting the glass. He shut the blinds with a thud and returned to bed. Paul, who had been planning this day for weeks, was thoroughly disheartened. 

“Aw, Paul, it’s okay,” John said throwing his arm around him, “We’ll still have a nice day.”

“But I wanted you to have a special birthday,” he said glumly. “You’ll only turn 22 once.” He threw himself on the bed with his arms splayed out and his eyes closed. He was quite the drama queen. John laid down beside him and rested his head on Paul’s shoulder. 

“You know, I am only going to turn 22 once, but you know, in just a few months we’ll have our fifth ever Valentine’s Day. That’s only going to happen once. And we can do a whole bunch of fun stuff then.”

“You mean in February? When nothing is opened and it’s all closed?”

“Yeah, that’d be awesome. I’d love that, darling.” 

“You would?”

“Walking around Blackpool in the dead of winter, exploring the vacant pier, and running on the beach in our heavy winter coats and boots, yeah that sounds very romantic.”

“I mean, it would be easier to have sex on the beach if no one’s around.”

“See, now you’re getting it.”

“Okay, so our Blackpool day is secure, but what are we going to do today?”

“Hmm…” John thought about it for a solid minute before he answered. “It’s almost Halloween, so it’s spooky movie season. Wanna watch old black and white horror films and cuddle?” 

Paul grinned. 

“That sounds perfect.”

“Alright, I’ll get the TV.” 

John disappeared into the hallway and returned moments later with his tiny portable television. It was meant to be used as a kitchen TV, but since John was a broke 22 year-old, this was his main TV. He set it up on his dresser and laid out on the bed. He wrapped a fuzzy blanket around himself and Paul, and the pair snuggled up close to one another. 

The words “Dracula At Midnight” came on the screen. Despite the rain, and John’s crappy TV, the picture was surprisingly clear. The movie was bad, but the pair enjoyed that. They spent the next hour and twenty minutes giggling, riffing, and occasionally attempting a jump scare. When the movie ended, the next one started straight away. 

“Do you want another suck-fest or should we turn it over?” John asked with a yawn. 

“More shit,” he mumbled. He had a mouthful of crisps as they had both decided about an hour before that this was going to be a junk food only day. 

The next film came on, and they immediately realized it was going to be a long one. It starred Vincent Price, and he was doing a terrible Romanian accent. 

“Oh, this is gonna be some bullshit,” John remarked, beaming. 

“You know Vincent Price is the man.”

“Of course I do,” Paul responded. He then did his best Vincent Price impression which made John crack up. 

The Vincent Price movie took them into the early afternoon. At which point, it was time for lunch. It was then that John and Paul finally left the comfort of John’s bed and went into his tiny kitchenette. 

“I will make your special birthday lunch,” Paul insisted. “Now, tonight we should order take away. But for lunch, I’m thinking I pull something together.” 

He started digging through John’s fridge, and it became apparent that John didn’t have a whole lot of food. He only had a jar of jam, cream cheese, two loaves of bread, oranges, and mayonaise. 

“What do you usually eat?” Paul inquired. 

“Beans on toast mostly.” 

“Well, today you’re having something a bit more special.” 

He opened the freezer in the hopes of finding something good. The only thing that was in there was a big bag of blueberries and a bottle of vodka. He pulled that out. 

“I suppose I could work with this.”

He pulled out the bread, the jam, and the cream cheese and made sandwiches. He then poured the vodka into two Mickey Mouse mugs. Sitting at John’s tiny kitchen table, they had their lunch. 

“You know, I really like this sandwich,” John remarked, taking a big bite. 

“Well, I’m glad.” Paul replied. “I thought it’d be a good combination.” 

“Perhaps it’s a little early to drink,” John continued.

“Fuck it,” Paul responded, hoisting his glass in the air, “you only turn 22 once.” 

After lunch, they returned to the spooky movie marathon. 

As a spooky orchestration began to play, John could see Paul’s eyes start to close. He swiftly moved the bowl of crisps off his lap. Paul rested his head against John’s chest, and John held him a little closer. “Thanks for birthday day, love,” he whispered kissing his forehead. While it was no Blackpool adventure, it was certainly a lovely birthday.


End file.
